Left Unspoken
by darth soft kitty of doom
Summary: He left her with words that she would think about for the rest of her life, and regret over at the end of his. /Gin/Rangiku


**Happy Birthday, Saph-chan. I've known you for almost three years now. I can't write something that is _totally awesome._ But I can try. I hope you enjoy this. We both know who made me ship this pairing. ;)  
**

 **beta -** **absolutely bootylicious - rocky: this is rocky's fault for being super late, sorry sapph**

* * *

,,,

To say that Rangiku was confused... would be an understatement.

To say she was more than slightly annoyed would be highly correct.

But the newly graduated shinigami always kept her word, especially to her friends. If Gin told her to keep her eyes shut then it meant keep her eyes shut.

She twitched.

The annoyance came from the fact that she had been standing here for the past fifteen minutes.

Surely, she could open her eyes for just a moment... right? Slowly, she opened her eyes. As the light of the day entered her vision, she suddenly felt a familiar rush of wind washing over her head, and a warm hand pressed over her face.

"Now, Rangiku. I can't leave ya alone for a moment." His amused drawl only served to annoy her even more.

She scowled. "I've been here for fifteen minutes, Gin! You did not leave for a moment."

"I didn't say you had to close your eyes the entire time."

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Did!"

"Did not."

"Did!"

"You really want to start that?" He asked.

Rangiku sighed. "No."

"Alright then. Keep your eyes close starting now." Gin ordered and hesitated for a moment before lifting his hand away from her face.

Rangiku waited patiently.

After a few moments, she could feel his hands wrap around her neck, bringing her long bangs to the sides. She tensed at the feeling of having someone else's hands touching her. Even if it was Gin… there was still the sense of discomfort, especially when she could not see. Maybe if she open her eyes... that would be a different story.

Something cold and metallic fell against her chest.

 _Was that...?_

Finally, she managed to ask, "Gin, what are you doing?"

"What does it feel like?"

"Jewelry..." Rangiku said, before gasping.

Never did she expect this to happen. Gin was being sweet.

He deadpanned, "I found it on the floor."

"Ugh, seriously?" She was mortified; that was Gin alright. Rangiku tried to push him away weakly. "Ewwww, get it off me."

"Calm down." Gin chuckled. "I found it on the ground, five years ago."

She frowned. Five years ago they were starving and hiding amongst the trees. Playing games and trying not to get caught. They were dying back then. This was from those days?

"Open your eyes." Gin instructed, moving away from her.

She did. Rangiku glanced down to examine Gin's gift; a silver chain with a ring on it. It was flimsy. It was simple. It hung far lower than what she usually wore. It was strange. "You found it five years ago? Is it yours?"

"Ya could say that. And now, I'm giving it to you." He replied. The curve of his lips were tugged upwards in a semblance of a smile, though as always, it was little more than a smirk.

"Why? Is it our birthday?" Rangiku tapped a finger Hagainst her chin in thought. Both her and Gin didn't know when they were born... what day it was. At a young age, they had both agreed to share their birthday on a date they both decided on. After all, they always shared everything else.

But that was months ago.

"I believe that seven years ago, ya promised, threatened, and ranted that ya wouldn't let me out of your sight." Gin reached forward to capture the chain in his palm. "You cried too."

Rangiku flushed. She did _not_ cry. Yes, she had been upset at the thought of Gin leaving her to become a shinigami, but she had a plan even then. The plan had always been to follow Gin, as far as she could. Which was made much harder as he drifted further and further away as time passed.

"So... what? It's a promise?" She still didn't understand.

Gin paused. "Of course it ain't some promise." He frowned and gave her a stern look. "I've kept every promise of mine to ya. I hardly need a necklace for that."

"Then what?" Rangiku whined, poking him in the chest with exasperation. "Spit it out, Gin."

Gin let go of the chain as his finger trailed down her neck. His smirk seemed to widen as he drew back, and she couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine.

...

He left her with words that she would think about for the rest of her life, and regret over at the end of his.

"You're a clever gal, Rangiku-san. You can figure it out."

 _Not if you don't tell me, idiot._


End file.
